The Woodcutter
by DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Emma Swan is but a simple woodcutter; Regina of House Vonmil a Noblewoman Emma has a wish, for family. Could Regina & her son become that family?
1. Prologue

Emma Swan some would say was a bit of a loner. She lived alone in her cottage on the edge of the forest miles enough from the local town to maintain her privacy, but close enough that when it came time to cart in her latest load of wood, she would be home by nightfall.

She had a routine, chop wood 5 days a week, load it into her cart, deliver it into market on the weekend. Craftsmen were her main buyers. The wood she chopped was specialized, taken from a grove of magically imbued trees most did not dare risk. Yet Emma Swan was not afraid of the dangers of the forest, having long been raised amongst them. One of her main buyers was in fact the craftsman Geppetto, who crafted Pinocchio from the wood.

It is not the wood however, that is the subject of our tale, but rather the Woodcutter herself. Though it is said the wood, imbued with magic as it is, has the power to grant wishes. If there were anyone at all who has a wish left ungranted, it is one, Emma Swan.

For you see, despite having chosen to live on the edge of the forest far enough from town to maintain her own privacy, Emma Swan was lonely. Though she upheld a demeanor while in town of a person who was simply there to do business then leave, the truth was, deep down, Emma Swan wished for nothing more than what she had never had: family.

For Emma as a newborn babe, _must_ have been lost. That is what the first of her caretakers had said. She was a kindly old woman who had found her wandering as a small child, barely a year old. In the forest, of all places! A blanket, dirty wrapped around her shoulders.

The old woman had died of sickness and Emma had been left wandering the forest at the age of 6 trying to find someone to tell of her first caretakers death.

That was when the Woodcutter found her.

He was not an unkindly man, but he was not one to help a person when they fell either.

"Get back up." He told her, one day as she tripped as they trekked their way through the forest. "There will always be falls, the important thing is, getting back up. There won't always be someone to help you stand."

Emma learned much from him. Even how to access the magic grove and cut the wood without too much trouble from those that guarded it. The key was to replant seeds from the trees and to make offerings, to care for the grove as much as she took from it and Emma Swan did her best to ensure each seed she planted made it, each seedling grew into a strong sapling, so that it could one day grow into a strong magical tree like the others.

Perhaps this is why the guardians of the grove absolved to ensure that Emma got her wish most of all.

The key to your wish being granted by the wood of the grove is simple: the wood simply must hear it. Emma Swan rarely made wishes. Except during a single day of the year: her birthday.

This year, she just so happened to have gone into town to deliver her load of wood.

This year, was about to change everything, for Geppetto had gifted her a carved wooden swan from the very same wood she delivered to him. He was unaware of her birthday, but Emma almost cried at the coincidence.

As she returned home, her yearly birthday pie tucked into a basket next to her in her cart seat, Emma couldn't help the feeling of hope washing over her. Granny made the pie every year and Red, her granddaughter wished her a happy birthday.

It pulled at her heart and tugged at that deep down desire she held at bay.

She could help but whisper it as she thought about the warmth she had felt with Granny and Red, the yearning she felt seeing them together.

"I wish I had a family."

Little did Emma Swan know, that the magic wood was listening, and for the Woodcutter, the grove had been waiting a very long time to grant her a wish.


	2. Of Thieves, Woodcutters, & Noblewomen

It was a cold, Autumn day. Emma still managed to work up a sweat as she chopped up wood on a stump near a grove of fallen trees she had taken down earlier in the day. Her hair was pulled back in a tail and she wore a shirt with the sleeves torn off.

Her muscles worked hard as her axe met the wood. Today she didn't work with magical wood. Rather, she wouldn't at all for the next few months. She preferred to give the magical grove a rest during winter and spring, allowing the trees time to grow, though she would visit once a week in order to make an offering to the grove.

She had done so faithfully from the time since she had begun trailing through the forest after her master, the previous woodcutter who had taught her all she knew. A man kind enough to feed her, but not too kind to coddle her. Perhaps that is what made him kindest of all.

She worked at the wood, the impact making her muscles ripple. She loved the rhythm by now. The constant thwack! Thwump! Of axe biting into wood and drawing out, wood thrown into a cart to be drawn to her cottage by her ever-burdened horse, Beetle.

It was as she stopped to take a swig from her animal skin that she heard an unusual disturbance in the forest.

Emma paused and listened, hard. She had been trained to recognize signs of danger, one might never know if a troll or bear or bandit might show.

Emma Swan closed her eyes.

The sounds of clashing swords. Men shouting. A wounded cry. Arrows. A woman shouting. Emma could hear the ferocity in her voice even from a distance.

She sighed. She probably shouldn't get involved, but knowing _him,_ for this dear woman's sake, she would.

Emma walked over to her cart and pulled on her coat. She strapped her axe onto her back.

She whistled to Beetle, roaming in a nearby meadow. He snorted and trotted to her. Emma swung easily onto his back.

"Come along Beet, seems we have ourselves another one in distress." Emma kicked her heels and they were off.

To say Regina Mills was displeased would be an understatement. She was on her way to a party at the Countess Maleficent's when her carriage had been accosted by these bandits!

The infamous Robin Hood of all bandits at that!

She was furious! She was going to be late because of a green hooded thief!

"Quite the jewels you have here, my lady." Regina scoffed. The man's one-liners were terrible.

He leered at her cleavage from beneath his hood. She was meant to show off for the party and other nobles, yet here was a common thief leering at her like a common barmaid.

"I shall have your tongue, thief, when I have you in the dungeons." Regina snapped. Robin chuckled.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen anytime soon. I have your men down & you at my mercy."

"Then take your loot and go." A voice cut across the road from the trees.

Regina looked over Robin's shoulder from where he stood before her in the middle of the road. The hooded thief looked back at the interloper.

A blonde, tall, standing proud with an axe in her hands walked into the middle of the road.

Robin turned his full attention toward her.

"Emma Swan." He said without any friendliness in his voice.

"Robin Hood." The woman's reply was just as cold.

"This has nothing to do with you. Why don't you move along?" Robin's voice was laced with threat.

Regina watched as the woman, Emma, flexed her arms, adjusting the rather large axe in her hands.

"This part of the forest is mine, Robin." She told him.

Robin shifted. He suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"Yes well…" Robin scratched the back of his neck. He was the picture of a boy caught where he shouldn't be.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

He seemed to glance back at Regina from beneath his hood. Regina glared at him.

Robin sighed. His shoulders drooped, as if disappointed.

"Men!"

"Gather your loot! Let's move out!" He shouted to the men surrounding the carriage, the guardsmen and in the woods. Emma watched and waited, her hands still held fast to her axe as they gathered lootable goods and left. Robin threw Regina one last look and made sure to give Emma a wide berth as he passed her by.

Regina turned to her savior.

"I suppose I must thank you." She told the woman.

Emma, in the process of looking Regina over, caught herself before Regina noticed.

"No thanks necessary. Robin Hood knows not to come to my part of the forest. He is a nuisance." Emma shrugged.

"A thanks is necessary." Regina insisted. "I am not sure what that thief would have done."

Regina sniffed in disapproval. She knew. She had known the way he was looking at her. The way he spoke. He would have stolen much more than gold and jewelry from her.

"Well, then perhaps my lady would not mind if I borrowed one of her men to help me return my goods to my home after I escort her to her destination?" Emma offered a compromise.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma gestured at the men around her. "They did get taken down by Robin."

Regina gave her a wry smile.

"Then we have a deal."

Emma whistled. Beetle trotted out from the trees to meet her. She mounted up as the guardsmen and the carriage driver gathered themselves and prepared to move out.

Regina called to her from beside the carriage.

"Ride with me." It was a command more than a request.

Emma looked down at Beetle. She leaned across to whisper in his ear. "Follow along."

She dismounted, removing her axe and strapped it into its carrier along the saddle on Beetle's back. She followed as Regina entered the carriage.

Emma had never been inside of a carriage. She looked around the inside, feeling sorely out of place. The benches within were cushioned for the comfort of the riders. The paneling of the wood was stained dark and carved by experienced hands.

She felt the carriage lurch as they rode off.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask for my rescuers name?" Regina spoke after they were silent for some time.

Emma looked at her with surprise.

"I didn't think nobles cared."

Regina smirked.

"I am not like most nobles."

Emma nodded.

"Emma Swan."

Regina gave her an uncharacteristically warm smile. She offered her hand.

Emma took it. Her hand was warm despite the cool night.

"Regina of House Vonmil."

Something electric passed between them.

Emma reluctantly let go of the Lady Regina's hand.

"What is it that you do, Emma Swan, that had you in the forest in time to stop Robin?" Regina wondered.

Emma shrugged despite present company.

"I am but a simple woodcutter."

"A simple woodcutter. Yet the thief seemed wary of you." Regina remarked. She eyed Emma thoughtfully.

Emma's coat was worn, thick leather lined with fur, made to protect against the cooling season. She wore breeches, unlike most common women and thick worn boots.

Regina found herself admiring her fair skin and curling blonde hair pulled back into a tail. The woman was easy on the eyes.

Emma watched the landscape move by outside of the carriage as Regina tried to understand what it was about her that a notorious thief such as Robin Hood might fear. She had noticed her axe. Emma had carried it more like a weapon than a tool. It looked heavier than the average woodcutter's axe and the head seemed far sharper, with a larger head.

"Your axe," Emma turned to meet her eyes steadily. Regina noted they were a mixture of blue and green like an afternoon sky with bright leaves splashing against them. "It seemed, different."

Emma nodded.

"I cut wood from the Grove of Noch." She imparted without hesitation. It was a point of pride for her. No one else but her could cut would from the grove. The very axe she carried was made for it, the offerings & care she put into ensuring the grove's continued growth made it that way.

Regina lifted an interested eyebrow. She was inwardly impressed, however, as a noblewoman, could not show such to this woodcutter.

"The magical grove whose wood is said to grant wishes?"

Emma shrugged. She didnt care much for wishes and only truly knew of one such wish granted, that of her customer, Geppetto.

"Are there not monsters that guard the grove?" Regina questioned. She had heard the stories of any that dared come too close. Monsters attacked them, some died, some injured them, some left the careless with scars or without limb.

Emma smirked.

"Maybe I am one of those monsters."

Regina almost gaped at the woman. Then she realized Emma was teasing her.

"You're joking." She gave her a small smile.

Emma replied with a small one of her own.

They were silent for a time after the exchange. The two of them alternating between furtive glances at the other and looking outside of the carriage. Emma blushed when Regina caught her eyeing her cleavage. She she did her best not to look at the noblewoman again after that, however found it difficult. It was as if her eyes couldn't help but admire the woman.

"Dressed for a party?" Emma finally spoke after some time.

Regina sighed.

"Yes, and I am afraid I am quite late. Countess Maleficent will not hold it against me, as she enjoys a dramatic entrance, however, she will most definitely be sure to tease me about it." Regina told her riding companion.

Emma's smile didn't reach her eyes. She didn't wonder at the life of nobles and their constant frippery. She preferred her work, her routines to their lavish parties and courtly exchanges.

Despite the obvious gap in stations, Emma felt a tug towards this noblewoman. A desire to get to know her more. She squashed it down.

The carriage came to a jerking halt. The two women exchanged long, perhaps regretful looks. They had enjoyed one another's company. Surely they might see one another again?

"We're here." Regina stated, hesitant.

Emma nodded. Her loneliness began to coat her insides, she hardened herself against it, as always.

Emma stepped out of the carriage first and held a hand out for Regina. Certainly not so that she might touch the woman one last time again, however briefly.

Emma didn't know at the time, but Regina made herself stumble as she climbed out of the carriage. Emma caught her, easily, her strong arms wrapping around the slightly smaller woman.

Regina blushed prettily. She could feel the strength of Emma's arms. She bit her lip as Emma looked down at her. Emma released her reluctantly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I apologize. Carriages can be so difficult in heels." Regina gave her poorly innocent smile.

Emma nodded, numbly. She was still occupied with the feeling of Regina in her arms.

"Graham!" One of her guardsmen rode toward the two women.

"Escort Miss Swan home, take one of your men with you, help her with anything she needs, then return." Regina ordered. Graham bowed his head in acknowledgement. He turned away to choose one of the other guardsmen to go with him.

Regina held out her hand again. Emma took it, feeling as if her own were burning at the contact. She didn't realize Regina was nearly the same.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Swan. If you ever have need of anything, you are welcome to House of Vonmil to make a request." Regina told her, quietly. "We are not entirely even."

Emma shook her head. She released Regina's hand and whistled for Beetle.

"I'm not sure if there is anything anyone could offer that might be something I truly would want." Emma confessed.

She mounted Beetle.

With a final, "My lady", and a bow of her head, Emma Swan rode away, Graham and another of Regina's guardsmen following.

Regina watched her go, feeling a sort of loss. She frowned. She barely knew the woman, yet couldn't help the tug she felt towards her.

"There you are!" Regina turned toward the estate's open gates. Her half-sister Zelena walked toward her.

"Late entry, you just had to one-up Mal, didn't you?" Zelena teased.

Regina rolled her eyes. She met her sister and looped an arm through hers.

"I have had quite the night, I must tell you." Regina began as Zelena listened with interest, Regina regaled her with her tale of Robin Hood & a certain Woodcutter as they made their way into Countess Maleficent's estate.


	3. Decisions Decisions

Weeks passed by after the encounter between Emma and Regina. Emma returned to her routine of chopping wood.

Winter was close. She worked closer to home as it was, this time building up her own stock of firewood as well as firewood she could sell to townspeople who came to call.

As she chopped, she found her mind wandering back to the noblewoman she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

Emma Swan had rarely found herself occupied with the thinking of others, but for some reason, flashes of brown hair, smoldering dark eyes and olive skin kept pushing into her mind. When her next downward swing of the axe missed the log she was chopping, biting into the stump beneath it with a harsh thump! Emma let go of her axe and dropped to sit on her bottom in the dirt.

She pulled off her leather working gloves and rubbed at her eyes. Her heart ached every time she thought of the noblewoman.

"It wasn't as if we could have ever had a chance." She told herself, aloud. Regina's painted lips flashed into her mind, tilted into a smirk. Emma pushed away the memory.

She stood and found her waterskin. Taking a long drink, she realized, perhaps she might need something stronger. Perhaps a trek into town to Granny's was in order.

Miles away, Regina of House Vonmil and Oren watched from a window as her son climbed a tree, book in hand. He was skipping yet another lesson. Regina had been informed by his tutor. She would be disappointed, however, as it was merely his etiquette tutor, she did not feel the need to scold her son at the moment. She dismissed the man for the day with promises that this would have no effect on his pay.

"Quite the troublemaker, isn't he?" Regina could hear the amusement in Zelena's voice. Regina shook her head.

"The opposite. Otherwise, I would send someone to make him go to his lessons or come after him myself." Regina answered with a small smile. She had hated her own etiquette lessons when she was his age as well. No harm in letting her own son skip a lesson or two.

The two of them watched as the boy plucked an apple from the inside of his vest. He began to eat as he read.

Regina turned toward her sister.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She knew this wasn't just a social chat. Zelena had come calling weeks before and had not left since. She had yet to reveal why she had come.

Zelena frowned at her.

"Am I not allowed to show interest in my nephew?" Zelena wondered.

Regina held her sister's gaze. They held a battle of wills for quite some time before Zelena finally broke.

"Fine. I am quite concerned, sis." Zelena told her.

Regina was taken aback. "What is this about?"

Zelena pressed on, "You have had 3 marriage proposals in the past 2 years and accepted none of them."

Regina sighed. She shook her head.

"I am not talking about this." Regina turned away, she glanced at her son, enthralled with, no doubt some new fairy tale. She would let him enjoy his afternoon.

Ignoring her sister, Regina walked past Zelena and out of the room. Her sister's heels clicking after her.

 _A ride, that is what I need_ , Regina thought to herself. She marched to her room with her sister following after her.

"Zelena," she sighed. "Would you have me accept some nobleman's marriage proposal and a miserable life with it?"

Regina had turned suddenly on her sister with her words. Zelena looked nonplussed.

"Are you not miserable alone?" Zelena dared to wonder.

Regina turned away, her hand on her bedroom door.

"I'm not alone. I have you and Henry." She told her sister quietly.

Zelena watched her as she entered the room. The door shut with a click. She sighed. She needed to do _something._ A son was good and well but he was definitely not for adult companionship. Zelena laughed to herself, and she was certainly tolerable company at best.

A thought occurred to her. Perhaps the problem was the proposals were all noblemen. Zelena had had her fair share of commoners, even a barmaid. Maybe she should try to set her sister up. She remembered the story her sister had told her the night she had been late to Maleficent's party and a wicked smile crossed her face.

She would simply need to find one of the guardsmen who had been with her that evening. With a plan in mind, Zelena hummed as she went off to make sure her sister did not end up alone.

Emma sat at the bar of Granny's Tavern and Inn. She had partaken in a delicious meat pie and worked her way through her third ale of the night.

Red flirted and teased customers as she served drinks and food. She batted away hands and warned men with a glare that dared to pinch or slap at her from behind. Ruby, known as Red to her friends may have been flirtatious in nature but the reality was, she did not allow anyone to treat her however they liked when it came to her body. She would take their money though.

Red stopped before Emma.

"Still moping over your fancy woman?" Red teased.

Emma glared at her. "I barely knew her. I can't mope over someone I barely knew."

Red laughed. "Oh Em, from the way you told it, there was fire. You can mope."

Red poured her next round of ordered drinks and moved off to deliver them. She passed easily around the room. Emma watched her as she joked and picked up payments.

Red leaned over the counter and plucked the empty glass from in front of Emma.

"You know Em, why don't you just go to the Vonmil estate for the winter?" Red suggested. "I'm sure they could use a woodcutter."

Red gave her a sly wink.

Emma shook her head. "You know I can't leave the Gr-"

"The grove, I'm sure will be fine." Red cut her off. Emma glared at her. "You know Granny told me the previous woodcutter never even visited as often as you do, and he took off during winter. He told her the cold months were too risky to be trekking out to the grove."

Emma's shoulders slumped. Red did make a point. Her master had only gone once every month to make offerings and during winter they _had_ taken time off. During which she had attended some minor formal schooling. Emma had only started going once a week as she got older, drawn to the grove.

She couldn't say why. The grove was spooky, frightening to most people. Yet to her, it was beautiful. The leaves glowed. The trees seemed to almost whisper. She could hear the leaves breathing. It felt so alive in the grove. She could feel it vibrating.

Emma wouldn't dare admit it aloud, but she had once even seen a unicorn in the grove. It was the most wonderful moment of her monotonous life.

She also knew why the previous woodcutter had been wary of visiting in the winter. She had long since taken care of that problem.

Emma waved away Red's offer for another drink.

"I think I'm going to head on home, Red." Emma told her only friend.

Red shrugged. Emma slapped down her payment. She pulled on her coat and headed out of the tavern.

Lady Regina, her life as a woodcutter, the grove, she thought about them all as she rode her way home. As she approached her small cottage she noticed she wasn't alone.

Two men, one she recognized lounged around outside of her home.

Emma looked at the bearded guardsman she remembered with surprise.

"Graham. What can I do for you?" Emma asked him as she dismounted.

Graham gave her a sheepish look. He pulled out a rolled document from a belt purse on his hip.

"I have an offer from the House of Vonmil." He offered Emma the rolled bit of paper. Emma took it, trying not to look too eager.

Her hands shook as she unrolled the document.

The ink was green. Emma didn't think Regina would use such a color but what did she know? She read the offer over.

 _Lady Regina of House Vonmil and Oren requests the services of Emma Swan, Woodcutter._

 _In exchange for a winter's woodcutter's services, the House of Vonmil and Oren is ready to offer:_

 _Room and board_

 _750 crowns a month in payment_

 _Services of the house Medical Witch in case of injury or illness_

 _Meals_

 _If it is of interest of one Emma Swan to take up woodcutting with the House of Vonmil, it is_ _requested that she return with her response and her person within 2 days with guardsmen_ _Graham and David._

 _With Warm Regards,_

 _Regina of House Vonmil and Oren_

Emma's heart pounded in her chest. It was an employment offer. Perhaps this was the lady Regina's attempt to pay her back? Or something more? A pretense? She couldn't know unless she took a chance could she?

She thought of the grove. She would have to speak to Regina. Request time to make her offerings. Perhaps….

It was quite a lot to think about all at once.

She looked the guardsman, Graham.

"You are to escort me to the estate?" Emma asked him.

"As well as anything you might need to bring with you." Graham told her.

Emma bit her lip.

She couldn't.

She shouldn't.

She would.

She did.


	4. Woodcutters, Countesses, & Ladies Oh My!

The arrival of one Emma Swan had been quite the surprise to Regina of House of Vonmil and Oren. It had been just as surprising when she appeared with two of her guardsmen escorting her. Graham struggled to hide a smirk as Regina met Emma in the hall of her estate.

Regina daintily took the document Emma claimed was from her. "An offer of employment," she had said.

When she spied the green ink on its surface Regina instantly knew who was to blame for this.

"Zelena." She huffed under her breathe.

Emma watched her curiously and with concern.

"I must apologize, it would seem my sister has played us both." Regina told Emma regretfully. She could see Emma visibly deflate. It made her her ache to see it.

"This," Regina waved the document in her hand. "Is also not our standard offer of employment."

Emma suddenly looked hopeful. Regina couldn't help that she wanted to somehow make the other woman perhaps happy, even smile if she could. She shook the thought away.

"I will have it revised. Room and board still stand, as do coin and meal. She failed to mention stabling for your horse or even the bathhouse. I also give persons who are servicing my estate time off." Regina beckoned for a servant.

"Have my estate governor draw up a proper employment offer and contract for the winter and bring the documents to be signed to Miss Swan." Regina ordered the Young woman that answered her call. She handed the document over to the servant. "Dispose of this and tell Zelena I would like a word as well."

"I do not want to force myself on you." Emma was apologetic.

Regina gave her a small smile. "There is no forcing. I do still owe you."

"Zelena just enjoys these games with me." She confessed. Emma gave her a puzzled look.

"My sister."

"Oh." Emma wondered what it would be like to have a sibling for a moment. Someone like this Zelena. She didn't know if she would appreciate it or not.

They stood in awkward silence, tension filling the air. Not aware of how they were eyeing one another with a kind of longing.

"I will have a servant escort you to your quarters." Regina seemed to remember herself. She had been mesmerized in admiring Emma yet again.

"That would be g-good." Emma stifled a yawn. Hand over her mouth. It was getting quite late. She had arrived late in the evening.

The two parted ways after Regina had given her orders to a servant. Emma Swan was to be given Serviceman's quarters on a lower wing of the main estate.

Regina went in seas of her sister. She found her in one of her favored sitting rooms, flirting shamelessly with a servant.

"Zelena!"

Zelena ducked her head with a wince. She shooed the servant off. "She's quite cross with me!"

"Why did I find that there was a woodcutter under impression of employment on my doorstep?" Regina began.

Zelena didn't even try to look innocent or at all guilty. She grinned.

"So she accepted the offer?"

Regina sighed. She sat in one of the seats across from Zelena, and threw her head back.

"Yes, Zelena. I am having my governor revise the original offer, however and drawn up for her to sign. That was hardly a contract of employment for my household." Regina glared at her sister.

"I always did say you give those that serve you too many liberties." Zelena told her.

"And you take just as many liberties with them." Regina wasn't ignorant. She had caught sight of the many laborers, servants, even guardsmen leaving her sister's presence or rooms given to her during her stay. She was enjoying quite the flurry of them.

Zelena chuckled.

"You employ a great many talented people. Why shouldn't I enjoy what they're capable of?" Zelena took an apple from the bowl set between them. Green, her favorite.

"Why send for the woodcutter, Zee?" Regina used her childhood nickname. She was feeling quite vulnerable at the moment.

Zelena shrugged.

"It is almost winter. We could use the wood." She was being evasive. Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe I thought you could 'loosen up' as well." Zelen told her with a large grin.

Regina looked appalled.

"I will not use her that way!" A fierceness overcame her. She didn't understand but she suddenly felt the need to protect Emma. Or protect herself? Her feelings? She was getting confused.

Zelena bit into the apple.

"Or fall in love, have fun, whatever it is you do sister." She laughed as she stood. Regina watched her as she left the room, apple in hand.

Regina absolved at that moment to keep her interactions with the woodcutter at a minimum. She would not be responsible for what would happen should they ever try anything. Not again.

Emma Swan woke the next morning to a knock on her door. She answered it without thinking.

"If that is how you answer doors, I'm going to need send my sister down here." A redheaded woman stood on the other side. She looked Emma up and down, grinning widely.

Emma had answered the door in sleeveless shirt and little else. Zelena could see her underwear just beneath the garment. If she hadn't brought the woman here with intentions towards her sister, she knew she wouldn't mind a bite.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here?" Emma had no clue who this woman was. There was a familiarity about her in her features, but little else with her sharp green eyes and red hair.

The redhead offered her hand.

"Zelena of House Wick and Green. I am Regina's sister. Well, half-sister, really." Emma took her hand. It was a firm hold, the woman seemed to be testing her for something.

"Strong hands." She nodded with approval.

Emma gave her a questioning look.

Zelena faked an apologetic expression.

"I came to apologize."

Emma waited.

"When my dear sister told me the story of a dashing woodcutter saving her from that notorious thief, Robin, I just had to meet her myself!" Zelena said with an excited gush. She had a talent for the dramatics.

Emma shook her head.

"I didn't do much."

Zelena held up a hand. "You made sure my sister made it to the party and saved her from a thief. You deserve some credit."

"Was an offer of employment merely a ruse to meet me then?" Emma frowned at Zelena. She was pretty, yes. Just not, not somebody Emma wanted.

"Oh! Merely to thank you, and perhaps get to know you. After all my sister didn't stop talking about you for a week." Zelena only told half the truth. Regina had told her the story. She had repeated it for Henry and then perhaps two other people in the days after. Then she had clammed up as she always did. Zelena had seen the shine in her eyes as she spoke of the woodcutter. The longing. She knew what it meant. She had seen it once before in Regina.

"Oh, umm, I'm not at all that interesting." Emma had become shy. Zelena found it cute, but not something she would want to play with. It was perfect for her sister, really.

If she could just get her to stop being stubborn.

"Oh! I took this from the governor." Zelena pulled a folded document she had tucked into her belt.

"Regina offers those in her employ quite the number of amenities, you should really make use of them." Zelena suggested. "The bathhouse is especially wonderful in the evening during winters, the hot springs keep them very warm."

Emma liked the sound of that. The town bathhouses she visited on her day off usually cost her coin and the water was either cold or lukewarm. Emma sometimes preferred to bathe in a nearby river instead, but that came with its own hazards.

"I shall have to try it." Emma read over the document. She stepped into her room and picked up the pen that she had found within the day before and dipped it into the inkwell on the desk. With a quick hand, she signed the contract.

"Who do I give this to?" Emma asked her host's sister.

"Oh, if you would dress, I could show you the way to the governor."

Emma nodded. She gave Zelena an odd and thoughtful look.

"You're not like most nobles." She remarked.

Zelena chuckled.

"So I have been told. I think that's a good thing."

Emma closed her door with a soft click and turned away to get into proper dress.

Regina had spotted her sister escorting Emma around her household that morning. Emma didn't wear her hair tied back and Regina couldn't help but think, the woman was beautiful with her golden curls falling over shoulders. Princess curls, what some might call them.

She had forced herself away from watching them. Something hard and tight coiled in her stomach at seeing how easily Zelena interacted with the woodcutter.

Regina waited until after their noon meal before confronting her sister. Henry talked about his latest book. Zelena asked him questions about a tale involving a green witch. She seemed genuinely interested.

Once Henry had returned to his lessons, Regina turned on her sister.

"I noticed you were with the woodcutter this morning." She tried to sound inquiring, but she knew a bit of a bite had laced her undertone.

"Oh, I didn't want her to get lost, I gave her a tour." Zelena replied flapping a hand at her sister.

"She also signed the contract. She will be with us for the winter." Zelena told her.

Regina frowned at Zelena.

"You're not going to-?" She cut herself off. She couldn't voice her thoughts, not when they would reveal so much.

"Jealous are we sis?" Zelena teased her.

"No, she's most definitely your type, and thus not my type at all." Zelena winked.

Regina grumbled. "That's not at all-,"

"Oh come on sis." Zelena interrupted her. "It's been 8 years since your husband died!"

"10 years since, well, you know who, and you really should find yourself someone!" Zelena gave her a genuinely pleading and sad look.

"I-," Regina hesitated. She knew why she held back. Why she didn't want to put herself through anything like that again, but she couldn't help but admit that deep down there was a loneliness. A desire for more.

"And look! Mother has been dead for 5 years! Nobody to interfere!" Regina's frown deepened.

Their mother had made their lives miserable, trying to make mad grabs for power and title through her daughters. She had almost married Zelena off to a rather mad count who turned out to be a serial killer. Zelena had been the one to reveal him to court and gained his lands and title as a result.

"There are so few people that could stand in our way of happiness now, Regina. I'm a countess, our Queen is as unconventional, if not more so than her father, and unmarried at that! And her only heir is fatherless!" Zelena remarked upon their Queen, Snow White. It was said that a guardsman had fathered her only child and that is why she never married. She refused any and all proposals and since she did not desire to give any king power over herself, she preferred to stay as she was and kept the identity of the father of her child a secret. The young Prince Neal would rule without anyone to take that from him.

Regina sighed. The Queen had once told her she did wish to see her happy.

She just didn't know if she was meant for it.

"Give me time, Zee?" She offered her sister a sad smile.

Zelena understood. She nodded and took her leave. There was only so much interference a sister could make. It was up to Regina to take the steps towards her own happiness now.


	5. A Boy Fell From a Tree

Emma began her work at the House of Vonmil and Oren the very next day. She was not one to waste time or idle about. A trait her master had been sure to train into her from the day he had taken her in.

The governor of the household had assured that any tools she would need could be found with the quartermaster. She had spoken to the quartermaster and even asked him for estimates on how much wood an estate such as the one they were on might need. It was a rather large estate from what she gathered with many rooms that grew cold in winter with only fireplaces to warm them. She would be kept rather busy.

As the man wrote down the number of rooms with fireplaces as well estimates of wood for the kitchen hearth and other such rooms, Emma realized perhaps now might be the time to think of apprenticing someone. A thought that had occurred to her once before during a bout of terrible illness that had made it difficult for her to labor during one spring a few years back.

She was not sure, still about the prospect.

He handed her his estimates. Emma looked over the numbers with a nod, thanking him, deep in thought. She would most definitely need to consider apprenticing someone. Perhaps a servant or someone around knew somebody that could take up the trade.

For today, her task was simple; setting up a place where she could bring the trees she felled and chop them up into smaller pieces. The Quartermaster provided her wood and stone, as well as a saw, hammer and any other tools she thought she might need.

It didn't take long for her to work up a sweat. Despite the coolness in the air, she shed her outer clothing, leaving herself in yet another sleeveless shirt. She had quite the number of them, it grew too hot sometimes while chopping. If it were summer and she were alone in the woods she would go downright without a shirt at all and merely wear her breastband. As it was, the coolness of the air bit at her just enough for a shirt to be necessary, but the working of her muscles as she hacked, cut, and sawed through wood in order to set up a workstation, was enough for at least a sleeveless to be necessary. Besides, she was in a noble house, she didn't want to offend any "sensitive" eyes.

Her chopping block went up first. She wouldn't be able to use a stump around here, not without first chopping down some likely decorative tree. She sawed, layered and hammered wood together, until she had a decently sized solid block.

Emma's focus on her work was so strong, she didn't notice the pair of curious eyes that watched her from a nearby tree.

Henry Daniel of Vonmil and Oren was what the servants called a curious lad. Other nobles called him "nosy" and boys his age called him "weird".

If anything, Henry was just inquisitive. He wanted to know things. He wanted to see things. To read more about places he had never known. To get to know the people around him.

The Royal Librarian, Belle encouraged it in him. It was, after all, her very own curiosity and desire for adventure that had eventually landed her in Queen Snow's castle and into such a prestigious position, and she was merely a lowly peasant! (In her own words.)

Henry loved to read. Belle sent him books directly from the Royal Library itself and as he completed them, he would write her back his thoughts on the story, exchanging the last book for the next.

It was as he read the latest book Belle had sent to him, a rather large book on fairy tales, that Henry heard the hammering and sawing from his perch in one of his favored trees.

As usual, he climbed a bit higher than his mother was comfortable with in order to find the source of the noise. He spotted a woman with very strong looking arms hammering away at building some kind of upright contraption.

She was new. Henry climbed a little further out on the branch he clung to in order to get a better view. He didn't hear the snapping until it was too late.

Henry's stomach dropped as he felt the branch fall from under him. His book fell from his grasp, landing in the dirt. He reached out and grabbed for the nearest branch, his fingers grasping the wood hard. He strained to grip the branch, his legs dangling beneath him.

"Help!" He cried out. He was high enough that Henry knew falling wouldn't be much more than a slightly painful experience.

Henry continued to call for help. He hoped a servant might hear him. He would even take his mother hearing him if it meant he was safe.

Emma paused at what sounded like a boy calling out. She turned about, searching for the source of the noise until she spotted him, a well-dressed boy, who looked to be no older than 10, dangling from a tree.

"Help!" She heard him calling. He struggled to hold on.

Emma let go of the hammer she had been using. She didn't think, just ran for the boy.

"Let go!" She called up to him once she was beneath him. He wasn't too high that his falling on her would do her too much harm.

He hesitated but after she called up to him again, demanding that he trust her, he let go.

Emma reached out and caught him, falling back with a hard slam into the ground. The breath slammed from her lungs as she hit the ground. She felt the boy roll off of her. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe in. She was definitely feeling that later.

Groaning, Emma sat up.

"Henry!" She heard the boy groan. She recognized that voice as well and had to wonder at the identity of the boy for him to groan and for the voice to be filled with such worry about him.

Heels quickly strode forward. She could see the lovely skirt of a dress from where she sat in the dirt. The boy, Henry hurried to stand. Emma looked up and found Regina checking the boy she had just saved for injury.

With effort, Emma pushed herself up from the ground. She pressed a hand into her back.

Feeling a sting in her shoulder, Emma looked down at her bare skin. Scratches marked her where skin had met the ground.

Regina glanced at her and quickly away as if burned.

"Mom, I'm okay!" Henry grumbled. Now that Emma had a better look at him, she could see something about his expressions that matched Regina.

"The lady caught me, I'm fine." He nodded toward Emma.

Regina finally acknowledged Emma. She frowned at the scratches she could visibly see on Emma's arms.

"I-, thank you." She grimaced. Emma frowned. Regina was acting odd.

"It was no problem."

"I think it's more than that, Miss Swan, you have now saved my life, and my son's." Regina told her. Perhaps that was why she was acting odd. She seemed the kind of woman that did not like to owe anyone.

Emma disagreed. "It was hardly life-threatening both times."

Henry looked between them both curiously.

"This is the woodcutter?" He spoke up, looking at Emma, wide-eyed.

On perhaps a lesser woman, Emma would have called the pinkening of Regina's face a blush.

"I am a woodcutter, yes, I am not sure about _the woodcutter_ you speak of, sir." Emma winked at the boy. He quirked a small smile at her.

Regina glared at her.

"This is Emma Swan, Henry." She relented. Henry stepped up, despite his now dirtied clothing, he still maintained the picture of a young nobleman-to-be. He held his hand out to Emma. Emma took it bowing her head kindly to him, smirking with amusement to herself.

"I am Henry, heir to the house of Vonmil and Oren." He spoke proudly. Emma smiled at him.

A realization crossed his face.

"My book!" He let go of Emma's hand and before she could understand what was happening, he scrambled to search for something on the ground.

He seemed to find what he was looking for as he snatched a book off of the ground. He dusted the cover off, checking the pages within.

Emma looked to Regina who gave her an apologetic smile. Emma couldn't help but grin. Something squeezed at Emma's chest. She looked away, knowing Regina was the cause.

"Henry-," before Regina could admonish him, Henry turned to Emma.

"I apologize, but I was afraid I lost this book." He did look truly apologetic.

"It's fine." Emma had seen the passion in his eyes. He clearly loved books. The way Emma loved physical labor.

"Mom, can we invite Miss Swan to dinner?" Henry turned pleading eyes on his mother.

Regina frowned at him.

"Henry, I-, we-," she was at a loss. The thought of spending a dinner with Emma Swan was daunting.

"I want to thank her for catching me."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Emma held her hands out, she shook her head. She was getting enough attention from the nobles around here as it was. Dinner with them was too much.

"Henry." Henry gave her a steady look. Regina sighed.

"Miss Swan, it would please my son and I if you would join us for dinner." she invited Emma warily.

Henry was already giving Emma what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. She knew she couldn't say no.

"I accept."

After a visit to the household medical witch, Emma dug through her wardrobe for something to wear. The prospect of dinner with nobles was a terrifying one in Emma Swan's opinion. She did not own a single item of clothing she deemed worthy of a dinner with such upper class people.

A knock at her door brought her away from rummaging through what clothing she had in an attempt to find something even just the tiniest bit suitable.

"Zelena?" Emma questioned why the noblewoman was doing at her door yet again.

"I heard from my dear handsome nephew what you did today!" Zelena pushed her way into the room. A servant followed after her, boxes in his hands.

"He was very excitable, from the way he told it, you saved him from a cliff and a certain death!" Zelena laughed.

Emma sighed.

"A tree, and the worst he would have gotten is a broken arm, a bad headache or something." Emma wasn't surprised about the embellishments. The boy obviously liked to read. He was probably very creative as well.

Zelena sat on the edge of her bed.

"He told me you were coming to dinner." Zelena looked positively wicked.

"I thought that a woman such as yourself might not have an outfit that would be _comfortable_ for the company of such a dinner so I thought I might help." Zelena nodded knowingly towards Emma's open wardrobe.

Emma sighed. She would have felt offended at the implication but the truth was, as a woodcutter, such impractical clothing was not necessary. Emma did not participate in town festivals that might require more decorative clothing, so she had never purchased anything of that sort. It would have come in handy at a time like this.

"I can repay you onc-," Zelena waved her hands.

"Consider it my own way of thanking you. My nephew and my sister mean much to me." Zelena told her. She beckoned the servant forward. He bowed and Zelena pulled a box from his hands.

"I thought from what I have seen you wear that a dress was not your style. I have picked out other outfits that I think may suit you much better." Emma watched as Zelena pulled leggings, a shirt and a vest from the box. The design was simple. Zelena had chosen plain, solid colors, rather than the usual decoratively embellished clothes nobles wore.

"Try these on!" When Emma frowned at her Zelena rolled her eyes. "I am not at all interested in that manner."

Emma took the clothing Zelena handed her. She changed ignoring Zelena as the woman opened the other boxes and laid out the rest of the outfits.

The leggings were black. The shirt white and the vest red. When Emma turned, Zelena nodded in approval. She pointed at a pair of fresh black leather boots.

Emma raised her brows at the shoes. She pulled them on. They fit very nicely.

"This all fits very well." She told Zelena in surprise. Zelena smirked.

"I may have had a servant check your clothing and get size estimates during cleaning." Zelena confessed.

"That one suits you very well."

Zelena pointed towards the other outfits which included coats, dinner gloves and belt with belt purse. Emma eyed a rather lovely blue vest.

"Save that one for a special occasion." Zelena winked.

"This doesn't count?" Emma wondered at her.

"Keep saving Regina and Henry and I'm sure this will be the least special occasion you'll ever see." Zelena teased her.

Emma wondered at the ease with which Zelena spoke to her.

"For a noble you are awfully easy-going." Emma remarked, smoothing down the vest.

"I'm actually a countess." Zelena gave her a wry smile. "My mother was a merchant's daughter and my father was a dishonored lord, but that is a whole different story."

Emma frowned at Zelena.

"You've been a countess this whole time?" Emma's expression turned incredulous.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

Zelena laughed.

"Oh ask any of the servants and service men and women here. Even ask the local town barmaids, I have no problem associating with the masses." Zelena eyed the servant she had brought with her and winked. He outright smiled at her.

Emma shook her head at Zelena.

"Besides, my sister is fascinated with you. Perhaps even infatuated. She just needs to acknowledge it." Emma blushed. Zelena took joyful notice.

Zelena stood. The servant gathered boxes.

"Keep these outfits. I will see you at dinner." Zelena told Emma. She swept out of the room as easily as she had come in.

Emma ran fingers down the delightful material of the vest she wore. The shirt, the leggings, the boots, they were the softest, most comfortable clothing she had worn in her entire life.

She thought back to Red. She would most definitely have to visit on her day off and tell her about all of this.

Her life changed within days. It was new, scary, but it was good.

It was what Red would have said she needed.

Emma frowned to herself remembering Zelena's words about local barmaids. Red had once told her about a countess passing through town that stopped at the inn and staying the night. She had invited Red to her room.

Emma realized now with great clarity that Zelena could very well be that same countess. She chuckled to herself at strange nobles. Red had been half in love with the woman but as always, resigned herself to continuing her life as it was, enjoying herself as freely as she chose to do.

It seemed Zelena was the very same.

Dinner was one to begin one of many dinners to come, so Zelena would say.

Regina and Emma would agree that it was one that set the tone for them both going forward.

Henry, well, he found himself wondering why his mother and the new woodcutter seemed to be unable to keep their eyes off of one another. Maybe he would ask his aunt Zelena later.

Emma found the family dining room after asking more than one servant for directions. Some gave her odd looks, others whispered as she passed. It seemed she was stirring waves.

Henry was already seated with his aunt Zelena. As Emma entered he stood excitedly. He grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her towards a seat.

"We have to stand when my mom gets here because she's the head of the household." Emma realized the seat he sat her in would be right next to Regina.

She gave a Zelena a questioning glare. Zelena shrugged innocently.

"I hope you like apple tart." Henry told her. "Cook told me it's for dessert."

"I've had it at Granny's Inn in my local town, she usually does it very well." Emma approved.

"Granny's!" Zelena exclaimed. "How is she? And her dear granddaughter?"

Well, that one is confirmed, Emma thought to herself.

The clicking of heels alerted them to Regina's presence. Henry and Zelena stood in a quick and graceful manner. Emma nearly tripped over her own feet as she scrambled to stand.

Regina frowned at Zelena across the table from herself as she took her seat. When she turned to Emma, her eyes darkened. Warm approval crossed her face as she glanced Emma over.

"My, Miss Swan, you clean up rather well." Emma almost preened under her gaze.

Henry watched the two of them, wondering what this was all about.

A servant stepped forward and whispered to Regina. She nodded.

Regina asked Henry about some tutoring lesson. Emma listened with mild interest as appetizers of light vegetables and fruits were served. Emma took up bits of apple and carrots and as she saw Henry do, drizzled an interesting looking sauce over his own appetizers.

She found it to add a sweetness to the crisp foods. She quite liked it.

Henry turned the discussion towards her.

"How did you stop Robin Hood from hurting my mom?" He wondered.

Emma was a bit surprised by the question. She pondered whether she should answer him honestly.

"Robin Hood fears me." Emma didn't know how to elaborate.

"He's afraid of you?" Henry looked confused.

"I-," Emma did not know if she should tell the story.

"It's quite a long story."

Henry looked to his mother.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Regina bid Emma to continue.

Emma took a deep breath.

"The story starts with Robin Hood coming too close to the Grove of Noch."

"The Grove of Noch?" Henry's eyes widened excitedly. "The magical grove whose trees very wood grant wishes?"

Emma bowed her head.

"The very same."

"Robin, I don't know why he had come so close to the grove that day. Perhaps it was to steal some something from the grove. Perhaps he was lost." Emma continued.

"The closer a person gets to the grove, the more dangerous the forest becomes. The Guardians are magical creatures, dangerous and not to be trifled with. They live within the grove. Then there are magical creatures sometimes attracted to the grove that live on its borders, they are just as protective of it, and just as dangerous."

Emma remembered one such creature, a magical bear. He had been huge, massive and the reason her master didn't journey as often to the grove as she did. It was this same bear that didn't sleep the winter months away. This bear that made winter visits to the grove impossible.

"Robin had managed to step into the territory of one such magical creature, a magical cursed bear." Emma realized that not only was Henry listening intently, but Regina and Zelena were as well.

"It is said that the bear was once a man, so wild and strong, and his wish was to be as strong as a bear. The grove had changed him into one."

"He ended up roaming the forest outside of the grove. Robin Hood had managed to come up on him by some misshapen step. As I was exiting the forest after my weekly offering, I happened to run into Robin and a group of his thieves attempting to hold the bear off."

"Wait, how are you able to enter the grove?" Henry interrupted.

"My axe." Emma shrugged.

"Your axe?" Henry was puzzled.

"My axe." Emma was only allowed to tell the next woodcutter she apprenticed the secrets of her axe. The handle, carved from wood of the grove, the head forged from a fire heated by wood also from the grove.

"It's magic." Emma continued her story. "Robin was cornered by the bear and had taken a pretty bad swipe across the chest. I happened to be passing through when I heard the commotion."

"I had not heard enough about Robin to know who he was nor did I listen to town gossips enough to really care. All I really saw was a group of men being attacked by a bear."

"You definitely have a hero complex don't you?" Regina remarked.

"I don't know about "heroes". Why stand by and do nothing if I can help?" Emma answered.

"So I stepped in with my axe."

"You fought a bear with an axe?" Zelena was impressed.

"It wasn't an easy fight and I have scars to remember it by." Emma mentioned the scars on her back. Four large clawed tears. She stayed at Granny's while they healed and couldn't lay on her back the entire time.

"I fought a bear with an axe and I don't recommend it." Emma gave Henry a stern stare. He nodded solemnly.

"Robin, I don't know if he fears me because I saved his life, or if because he has seen what I can do. The bear, after I killed him, returned to human form, only covered in a bear skin. I felt so badly for having killed him that in anger, I turned on Robin and his men and rushed them from the forest."

Zelena burst out cackling.

"Of course Robin was terrified. He had an axe-wielding woman come after him right after she saved his life!"

Emma laughed as well.

Regina clapped her hands. Servants stepped forward with platters of food.

As they laid dinner out, Emma looked on, impressed.

"This is all very delicious looking."

"Stay away from the beets." Henry suggested. His mother gave him a look.

Emma served herself beets anyways. The stuffed and roasted bird looked fantastic.

"Zelena, did you make a change to the dinner menu?" Regina questioned her sister across the table.

"I might have." Emma frowned at the impish grin Zelena wore.

Taking a bite, Emma wondered what kind of bird she was eating. It was unlike anything she had tasted before. Similar to duck, but not quite.

"Aunt Zelena, what is this bird?" Henry finally asked aloud what seemed to be on Emma and Regina's minds as well.

Zelena fought to hide her laughter.

"Roast Swan."

Emma and Regina both choked. Henry laughed a bit though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Is she always so-?"

"Wicked?" Regina supplied.

Zelena was all too proud of herself.

They continued to eat and exchange pleasantries and small stories about one another.

Emma learned very quickly that Zelena viewed Regina as uptight. Regina saw Zelena as too loose. They were definitely opposites but the way they exchanged back and forth was very, sweet, almost.

Emma was enjoying herself. Every so often she caught Regina eyeing her from the corner of her vision. That was a plus.

Overall, it was turning out to be a delightful dinner.

As they finished their meals, Emma wished it didn't have to end.

"Turnovers?" Henry looked at everyone meaningfully as if to ask if they all still had room.

Emma sighed happily. They still had dessert.

"Let's try these turnovers." Regina, for the first time that night didn't hide her smile from Emma. It warmed her inside.

For the first time in her life, she didn't feel alone.


	6. When The Axe Slips

As her axe bit into wood she had taken from the wood the groundsman had indicated would be good for chopping, Emma was unaware of watchful eyes. Eyes that lingered over her bare, muscular arms. Eyes that darkened with desire, pupils widening as they took in her strong movements. Mind wondering what those strong arms were also capable of.

Regina had been out for a ride on her faithful mount, Rocinante, when she happened upon Emma at work. She couldn't help but pause to linger and admire her as she lifted the axe, and swooped down in a graceless arc, biting into wood, chopping log after log.

It stirred something long forgotten within her. It was almost frightening to her.

Rocinante gave a restless snort, shaking her from her thoughts.

Emma's attention snapped away from chopping wood, disturbed by the sound made by the animal, her hand slipped and to Regina's horror so did the axe. Emma fumbled to catch it, and in the process caught it very awkwardly, gripping the blade.

Regina could see already that she was bleeding, the blade had sliced her palm.

Emma looked very surprised at the axe. She frowned at it and dropped it to the ground.

Regina hurried to drop from Rocinante.

"Miss Swan!" She called as she pulled the kerchief she carried with her from her riding coat. Regina rushed to Emma.

Emma sat on the stump she had been using as a chopping block. Regina took her hand and wrapped it in the cloth.

"We must get you to the house!" Emma looked up at Regina's worried face expressionless. She shook her head. She frowned at Regina. Regina returned the frown at her reaction.

Emma reached down for her water bottle and simply took a drag.

Emma sighed. "I haven't been startled in so long."

She wiggled the sliced hand.

"Just give it a moment." Regina gave her a concerned frown but she waited like Emma told her to.

Emma pulled the kerchief off and poured water over her hand, cleaning dried blood off of her palm.

"I told you the axe was magic, didn't I?" Regina only stared at Emma's palm as Emma held it out to her.

There was no cut. Where it had been bleeding, it wasn't any longer. In it's place was a fresh, pink scar.

Emma smiled. She wiggled her hand.

"Magic."

Regina almost gaped at her.

"How?"

Emma shrugged.

"To prove it to me my master cut his own toe off. Whoever is the master of the axe, it can never harm. It heals them from the smallest of nicks to a downright chopped foot. I've seen it." Emma told her matter-of-factly.

Regina shook her head in awe.

"Miss Swan, you never cease to amaze me." She remarked.

Emma smirked.

"That's probably something you need."

They smiled at each other for several lingering moments. The air buzzed between them. Something left unsaid, unspoken between them. Something neither of them wanted to broach, fear that the other would reject it, or that they themselves were not ready.

They ached, they longed to cross that bridge that lay between them. If only one could be brave enough.

Regina reached out and took Emma's hand, examining the newly made scar. She ran her thumb along it. Reassuring both to Emma, and herself after what she had seen.

"Well, if you are truly alright, Miss Swan, then perhaps, I should take my leave." Regina sighed inwardly. She would have almost liked to save Emma.

Regina's touch lingered. Emma didn't want her to let go.

"Almost. I am wondering why it is your horse distracted me." Emma teased.

Regina felt herself blush.

"We… Rocinante is quite the distractible horse and we were riding by. He sees a stranger and gets curious and when they are obviously busy he tries to get their attention." Regina made up. It sounded stupid even to her own ears.

Emma gave her a silly smile.

"Oh Rocinante, huh?" She widened her grin.

"Well let me meet the horse!" Emma was teasing, she knew Regina was lying, something inside of herself told her when people lied but she could use this as a chance to spend more time with the woman.

Regina stood, pulling her up by the hand. (They were still touching!) She led Emma over to the big animal. He was a beauty of a horse. A chestnut, Emma admired.

Emma reached out to touch him.

"I woul-," Regina began to protest.

Emma ran tender fingers between the horse's ears. He snorted and eyed her, then butted her hand.

Emma smiled.

"Not at all like my Beetle." She remarked to Regina. "He doesn't like anyone."

Regina, watching the exchange had been surprised herself.

"Rocinante can be quite tricky himself. He normally doesn't let strangers touch him." Regina told her.

Emma turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess I'm lucky then." She smiled.

"Would you like to go for a ride sometime?" Regina suddenly felt emboldened by the both horse and woman. "I know Zelena showed you around the estate, the house, but I'm not sure if you've seen the larger estate, the grounds, and the lands we encompass?"

"I would like that." Emma agreed. "Beetle is probably getting restless."

Regina bit her lip, thinking.

"I will have to see when I am free, and I will send a note, with a day and time, if that's fine?" Regina asked her.

Emma nodded.

"Well then Miss Swan-," Regina stepped back, preparing to turn away and leave.

"Emma." Emma interrupted.

Regina swallowed. Emma was holding her gaze rather steadily. It made her harshly aware of the color of her eyes. The clash of green and blue hues in them.

"Em-ma." Regina's mouth formed the name, and Emma found she quite liked the sound of it in Regina's vocal timbres.

"Expect a ride in a few days." Regina turned away and with the practiced grace of lady who Emma noticed rode like a lord, she mounted Rocinante. Emma watched her ride away, admiring her silhouette atop her mount.

"She is either going to be the death of me or my own version of heaven on earth." Emma muttered to herself.

She would gladly take her either way.


	7. The Apprentice

A servant knocked on her door a day later, note in hand. He handed Emma the folded and sealed paper, and bowed. Emma closed her door as she broke the seal, an apple with a jewel encrusted into it.

 _Emma,_

 _Two days' time my schedule will be free. We may go for a ride then. If you can join me, meet me in the stables after breakfast._

 _With Well Wishes,_

 _Lady Regina_

Emma found herself tracing the fine swoops and curls of Regina's lettering. No doubt learned in her noble schooling.

She glanced at her wardrobe. Perhaps now wasn't a bad time to see the house seamstress or tailor about some finer riding clothes?

She could at least afford something a little nicer.

Emma smiled.

Two days later Regina waited in the stables. She had brushed her Rocinante to calm her nerves. At breakfast, she had eaten very little. Zelena and Henry had both noticed and commented. Zelena more out of nosiness, and Henry out of concern.

She had lied and told them she was simply not hungry. She knew the real reason, however. Emma Swan. She hadn't had such a strong urge to be around someone like this since her first love and Emma, she didn't even know if Emma was interested.

She didn't want to be foolish.

The clopping of hooves brought her from her thoughts. She looked up and felt her breath catch.

Emma Swan stood before her in a blue belted riding coat. Her riding breeches were black and tucked into black boots. All looked new. Blonde curls were tied back. She gave Regina a small, appreciative smile.

"Ready?" Emma Swan asked her. Regina nodded without speaking.

She mounted up on Rocinante.

Emma admired Regina's simple red riding coat and black breeches. The only real embellishments were in the cut and fit, which seemed to hug the woman's eye-catching curves.

"This is my Beetle." Emma patted her horse, a palomino. Regina glanced down to the animal. He tossed his head and stomped.

"Hey. None of that. Be nice to the lady and hers, we're going for a ride." Emma admonished him.

He snorted. Regina chuckled. Emma found herself wanting to hear the warm and deep sound again.

"Lead on, my lady."

Regina pushed forward. Emma rode alongside her, urging Beetle to keep steady with Rocinante. Every so often she had to pull the rein to remind him not to try anything with the other horse.

They were silent for a few moments, each gathering their thoughts. Emma watched guardsmen and servants hurry out of their way, bowing or nodding as they did. As they passed through the gates to the main estate, the guardsmen saluted.

Regina nodded to them.

"I thought perhaps I might show you the the orchard, the mines and perhaps the local town, if you're up for it?" Regina broke the silence.

Emma who had been taking in the scenery, looked at Regina and found herself mesmerized by deep brown eyes.

"I-, I think, think that would be good." She stuttered. She felt foolish. She gulped.

Was Regina smirking?

Regina turned away.

Emma shook her head.

"What's your story exactly?" Emma wondered.

Regina glanced at Emma surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how is it a lady, such as yourself remains unmarried, if it's not too bold to ask, while having a son such as Henry?" Emma hadn't realized it had been nagging at the back of her mind until now.

Regina watched the road before them. She ignored people as they rode or diverged around them, clearly aware of who she was.

"Henry is, my son from my late husband." Regina admitted.

"I'm- I apologize Regina." Emma hadn't meant to bring up bad memories.

Regina shook her head.

"It was 8 years ago. I have been told, often, that I should be remarried." Regina gave Emma a mournful look.

"But to give a lord reign of Henry and I, even I do not think that is what his father would have wanted for us." Regina didn't admit the rest of it. Not yet. She wasn't sure if Emma was the sort of person she could trust with that kind of truth.

Not until she was sure if she could trust if Emma was the kind of person she could trust with perhaps her heart.

"I think I could understand." Emma agreed.

Regina felt warmed to hear the words.

Trees, a great many of them, growing in well organized rows appeared on the horizon.

A glowing pride appeared on Regina's face.

"And here we have the orchards of the Vonmils." Regina's pride could be heard in her voice.

"Do you know what we specialize in?" She turned to Emma.

Emma grinned. She actually did know this.

"Cider." She answered.

"Ah." Regina admonished. "The best apple cider, you've ever tasted."

Emma almost shivered at the way she said it. Her voice had deepened into an almost sexual timbre. It made Emma want her. Did Regina even realize how attractive she was?

"Come along, I want to show you where they make this cider." Regina was all too excited. The apple orchards were her father's pride and joy. The cider was years of perfecting an old family formula. One she had a hand in ensuring the success of.

It was one that also included a specific secret recipe that was only served at royal balls and noble parties and she wanted to keep the monopoly on it until she was good and gone.

Emma rode after her quickened canter until they reached what she found to be a brewery.

"This early in the morning, my lady? Why I never!" Emma joked.

Regina only smirked as she dismounted and handed off the reigns to her horse to a waiting man.

Emma herself dismounted and found someone else waiting as well. Regina must have sent word ahead about their visit, she realized then.

She followed Regina as she walked into wooden building. Inside it was steamy and warm. The smell of fermenting apples hit Emma's nose. A very short man met them, he was bearded and his nose, quite red.

"Your ladyship, I wasn't expecting ya until tomorrow." He hiccupped. He was quite clearly drunk.

Regina glanced at Emma.

"Grumpy, I sent the notice two days ago." Emma held back a laugh as Regina crossed her arms.

"Oh. It's been two days already?" He looked around him.

"Where's Doc?" Regina asked him exasperated.

"DOC!" Grumpy suddenly shouted, making both women jump. "Her ladyship is here to see you!"

An older, but also short man came out from behind a brewing barrel. His beard was whitening in places.

"Ah, my ladyship, I do apologize, I was checking the latest brews." He bowed to Regina.

"How are they coming?" Regina wanted know. Emma zoned out as they spoke of cider brewing. She watched as Grumpy walked about, checking fermenting apples, stirring every so often, even sticking a cup in and taking a long drink, rather than a sip. No wonder he was so drunk.

"Cider, Emma?" Regina broke Emma's mind wandering. "Or is it too early?"

Emma laughed.

"Not if this cider is as good as you say."

Doc returned with two glasses of cider. Regina took them both and handed one to Emma. Emma took a sip.

It was warm, she had heard that the noble houses drank a different recipe than the cider served at taverns. She had a suspicion that this was that very recipe. It held a cinnamon flavor, but also, pumpkin? She was strangely aroused by it and warmed. Emma took a few more sips and a few more. Before long, she found the glass empty.

Regina was watching her with an almost hungry gaze. Emma swallowed. Regina's glass was also empty.

Doc cleared his throat.

"My lady?"

"It was perfect, as always, Doc, thank you." Regina acknowledged. He clapped his hands and hurried away to continue his work.

Emma still found herself wanting Regina to look at her again with that same hungry gaze. Had she been imagining it?

"Let us continue our ride, Em-ma." Regina's voice was lower. Emma felt like she might melt on the spot. What was in that cider?

As they mounted up, Regina spoke, "I must apologize, the "Royal Cider" as it has come to be known, does have a certain, effect on the body, we may find riding difficult."

Emma realized, this was going to be torture, especially if Regina continued to speak in those husky vocals.

"O-okay." Her voice was shaky. She mounted Beetle. She resolved not to speak for the rest of the ride until she felt a little more steady.

The ride to town was quiet. Each woman was stuck in her thoughts and struggling against the movement of riding a horse in such an aroused state.

Emma and Regina were both holding back moans and didn't realize the struggle the two of them were going through. Regina also realized now that her attraction was not so one-sided. She had seen the look in Emma's eyes. She had noticed Emma's admiring gazes throughout the day. Looks suitors usually gave her. Suitors she rebuked because she did not want them. Yet, she wanted Emma.

Emma every so often would glance at Regina and found herself fighting the urge to pull off to the side of the road and take her right there. They were both in a state. She wanted to be entirely clear when or if she did anything with Regina.

Once in town, Regina dismounted Rocinante to Emma's relief.

"We can walk our mounts through here, are you hungry?" Regina knew she herself was.

Emma was starving.

They walked for a time until the smell of a bakery hit them. Emma was drawn in. She followed the smell until she was leading Beetle to be tied up outside and she walked into one of the most delicious smelling bakeries of her life. Regina followed.

An older, bald man pulled all sorts of pies and delicious confections out of a brick oven. An 11 year old girl carried a sheet full of cookies. She was thin, scraggly looking, but clean. Her brown hair was bunched up into a kerchief. She struggled to lift the tray onto a shelf and fell, the cookies falling to the ground.

The baker didn't seem to notice them.

"GIRL WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DROPPING OUR GOODS?" He roared at the girl. She pouted a lip and hurried to gather the cookies. He was on her in flurry with a belt in hand.

Emma stepped in before he could even land the hit, the belt slapping against her newly scarred palm.

"Awfully small child to be carrying such a large tray." Emma remarked calmly.

"And to such a high shelf as well." Regina's voice was cool.

The man's eyes widened as she entered the bakery. He noticed the way she walked in. The way she held herself. He might not even know who she was, but anyone could see Regina had to be noble by her clothing, her walk, and her stance.

"My lady, if I do not discipline the child, she will never learn." He bowed his head.

"Accidents happen." Emma shrugged. "Is she your child?"

"Yes" He answered.

"NO!" Shouted the girl.

Regina and Emma stared at the girl. She stood up defiantly.

"He bought me from a boarding house!" She pointed at the man.

Emma glanced to Regina. She turned to examine the girl properly.

Working with baker had built her up some muscle. Kneading dough, carrying trays, fetching buckets of water, she would need many feedings to be properly nourished, but Emma could see the potential. The Woodcutter before her had made sure she always ate properly. "Woodcutters are strong, and a wooodcutter can't be strong if they're hungry." he had told her once.

Emma could also see a defiance in her eyes, one that she would need.

"Give her to me." Emma turned to the man.

"What?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Give her to me." Emma repeated. "I'm looking for an apprentice."

"Why would I ever do that?" His face twisted in outrage.

"Because I will repay whatever you spent in buying her from the boarding house." Regina inserted.

The man seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Fine."

"Fetch her papers." Regina told him. "I want proof of price so I don't pay more."

The man huffed. He left the room stomping.

"What is your name?" Emma asked the girl.

The girl eyed her curiously. She held Emma's eyes steadily.

"Lexa."

"Lexa. Well, Lexa, I won't beat you, but the work is hard, it's tough, but you'll get three full meals a day, and you'll never starve." Emma told her.

Lexa nodded.

"We'll work out the details for her room and board once we return, shall we?" Regina gave Emma a meaningful look.

Emma sighed.

"I expect to pay back whatever price is paid for her, my lady." Emma told her.

"Regina."

Emma gave her a questioning look.

"If I'm to call you Emma, you must call me Regina." Regina insisted.

Emma smiled at that.

The baker returned. He gave Regina the papers he held. She read them over. She pulled a small pouch she kept inside of her jacket and paid two small silver coins.

"Two silvers. One would think a life would be worth more." Regina glared at him.

"They were glad to be rid of her." He growled at her. "She's more trouble than worth, you will soon learn."

Emma glanced down at the girl. She was smirking at the man.

Emma gave her a meaningful look. The girl looked down.

"I'll behave, if I'm treated well." She whispered to Emma.

Emma nodded.

"That is something I can at least promise you." Emma replied to her just as quietly.

They left the bakery. Regina handed the papers over to Emma.

"She'll receive her own room and board near yours, you're responsible for her education and her behavior, and any damages she may accrue during her stay, other than that, she receives no payment as she is an apprentice and you receive no cut." Regina quickly rambled off.

Emma was taken aback. She tucked the papers into her belt.

"Thank you." Emma was truly grateful.

Regina gave her a wry smile.

"I don't know what it is about your savior complex, Emma, but what you did today was both noble, charming, and I'm simply glad I could help." Regina admitted.

Emma's heart lifted at that. She also frowned.

"I do not have a savior complex." She argued.

"Right." Regina chuckled.

"Let's feed you, and fatten up this new apprentice and return to estate, shall we? The mines will have to wait." Regina eyed the scraggly girl.

"Perhaps a new wardrobe too."

Emma heard Lexa grumble something about _ladies._ With that, the three of them were off to eat and do a little shopping.

Later that night, Emma wandered the estate gardens. Lexa had been assigned her own rooms and settled in. She didn't openly react, but Emma had noticed the tears in her eyes.

She was sleeping. Emma would discuss with her later her formal lessons in riding, and continuing her letters and the apprenticeship of woodcutting.

She had noticed the way the girl ate at both midday meal and later that evening. It was hurried and as much as she could, as if the food might be taken away. The way a beggar or orphan might.

Emma didn't ask anything of her. She knew she would open up when ready. Emma had been an orphan herself.

She turned a corner in the garden and found herself faced with Regina, sitting on the ledge of a fountain.

She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her fingers trailed through the water.

Regina glanced up.

"Hardly anyone comes here at this time." Regina smiled, welcoming.

Emma stepped forward, biting her lip.

"I was thinking." Emma shrugged.

"About?" Regina wanted to know.

"You." Emma slipped.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. Emma blushed.

"I-, I'm-, just so thankful, for your help today." Emma smiled gratefully.

"Oh." Regina blushed. She looked down into the fountain's pool. "That was the least I could do."

Emma found herself seated beside Regina. She took her hand into her own.

"No, you really helped." Emma urged her to look at her.

Regina chuckled.

"What would you have done had I not stepped in and paid a simple boarding house price?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Demanded he give her to me, probably threaten him with my axe." Emma laughed.

"Emma, you didn't have your axe." Regina laughed.

Emma realized her mistake. She laughed harder. They both laughed for some time.

Emma was too strongly struck by Regina's beauty in that moment. The way she looked when caught up in a moment of happiness.

As they both paused to breathe Emma pulled her in.

"Emma-," Regina's voice cracked.

Emma shook her head. Regina closed her eyes as for the first time, their lips met and Regina felt like she was on fire.

Emma's heart thudded wildly like a fluttering bird in her chest. Regina's hands worked their way up until they were threaded in her blonde curls. She drew Emma in deeper.

Their lips moved against one another as they molded mouth against mouth. Emma's hands gripped Regina's waist. Regina gasped into her mouth.

"Emma-," She was breathless.

Emma pulled back concerned. She smoothed Regina's hair back from her face.

"Was-, was that okay?" Emma was unsure.

Regina's only answer was to kiss Emma this time, tightening her hold on blonde curls and slipping her tongue into an astonished pink mouth.

It was Emma who moaned.

"R-Regina. If we don't stop, I'm not sure if I will be able to control myself." Emma gasped as she pulled away.

Regina wiped at her own lips, straightening her nightgown.

"That is perhaps best." She bit he swollen bottom lip. Emma groaned.

"Emma, I want to pursue this, if you want to, but we, I've never-," Regina was unsure how to go about discussing it.

Emma reached out a comforting hand.

"It's okay Regina." She told her. "We will figure it out."

"Will you sit with me, for now?" Emma looked up at the moon, she held her arm out for Regina.

Regina acquiesced. She settled into Emma's outstretched arm. She felt safe.

She had a feeling that with Emma around, she would always be safe.


	8. Noblewomen

Emma worked hard with her apprentice for the next few days. She began teaching the girl the different tools of the trade, and taking her along as she showed her which trees were good for chopping. She taught Lexa how to get rid of branches on the wood she chopped down and tasked her with that.

It was how she had started. Her master teaching her basics for years before allowing her to chop a full tree.

Strengthening Lexa was a priority at the moment as well. Emma could see that she had been living off of scraps for some time. She ate hungrily and Emma made sure she had three meals a day.

Regina convinced Emma to give her new apprentice a day off after a few days so that they could spend time together. Emma did so reluctantly. She knew children like Lexa could be a handful if left to their own devices, but she realized perhaps it was a chance to see what she would do with her freedom.

Nobles had been arriving for the past few days. Zelena had a birthday celebration in two nights. Zelena left an invitation on Emma's door. At first, Emma had been a little suspicious but then Zelena reassured her, she just wanted to make sure Regina had someone she could talk to.

"We should get your apprentice some outfits." Regina told Emma as they walked through the garden together.

Emma suspected there was more behind wanting to get her apprentice new clothes. She had gone to the supply master and asked for servant's clothing in Lexa's sizes and been supplied with 3 outfits.

Regina turned on her quite suddenly.

"Emma, she's going to need something to wear for Zelena's party."

Emma frowned at the noblewoman.

"I don't even know what she would want to wear." Lexa had rejected any maid dresses Emma offered her and chose to wear pants and shirt instead, mumbling about girl's clothing the entire time.

"Bring her." Regina gave her a pout. Emma's frown deepened. How could a grown noblewoman make a pout still look so regal?

"Fine." Emma agreed.

Regina called for a servant to find Lexa. The girl came running from around a bush not too long later. She slowed to a stop and bowed to Regina.

"I was watching the horses." Lexa grinned at Emma's questioning look. Emma sighed. She may have to watch her apprentice around the stables.

"We are going to take you into town to find something to where to Zelena's party." Emma told Lexa with a sigh. Lexa's face brightened.

"I can come?" She looked back and forth between Regina and Emma excitedly.

"Yes. Come on." Emma offered an arm to Regina. They would need to go into town to find the girl something suitable to wear.

Hours later Lexa left them with her arms full of clothing. She rejected any dresses to Emma's amusement. Regina had been a little saddened by that, but as Lexa stepped out of a fitting room in an outfit fit for perhaps a merchant's son, Regina cooed at how adorable she was.

Regina paid for the outfit. She told Emma she could buy everything else.

Lexa had been smiling the entire day. Emma admitted it was nice to see the girl so happy. She liked this apprentice business and she wondered if her master had enjoyed taking her in as much as she was enjoying it.

Regina pulled Emma off to the side as they left their horses in the stables. She kissed her deeply, making Emma feel weak.

"I'll see you later?" Regina raised a brow at her. Later meant in the gardens at night. They had been spending their late evenings walking and sneaking kisses as they talked.

Emma enjoyed getting to know Regina. She cared for her people and her son and took pride in her lands.

Emma wasn't sure what they were doing, but she knew she wanted Regina to be with her for some time despite their differences in station. She wanted to try for once.

Servants bustled around Emma as they prepared for Zelena's party later that day. She was searching for her apprentice. Lexa had not been in her room when she went to fetch her to begin their day's work.

Emma did not expect to find Lexa inside the estate, but she had been wrong. She found Lexa in what looked to be one of the estate's many libraries. Another girl dressed in a lady's dresses sat beside her on a lounger. She looked to be quite close to Lexa's age, perhaps a little younger.

They were reading from a book they held between them. Anytime Lexa struggled to read a word the other girl helped her.

"Lexa?" Emma wondered how long the two had been around one another. She knew other nobles had been coming in, some staying at the estate for Zelena's birthday celebration.

Lexa started and jumped out of her seat. The book fell to the floor. Emma watched as the young lady picked the book up, gently. Her blonde curls were held back with a ribbon and her blue eyes watched Emma curiously.

"Emma." Lexa glanced at the girl beside her nervously.

"This lady was helping me with my letters."

Emma shook her head. She had seen how close they were and how Lexa's eyes wandered the girl's face as they read. Lexa was clearly enamored with her.

"You could have left a note." Emma admonished her. Lexa nodded her agreement.

"Come, we have work to do before preparing for the party." Emma grumbled. She wasn't used to such events. The closest she came to celebrations of any kind were during her tavern nights. She wasn't expected to socialize beyond Red during those nights.

Lexa followed after her, Emma heard her say a quick, "Sorry!" as they exited the room.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Lexa asked as they made their way outside.

Emma huffed. She couldn't really tell Lexa not to get involved with a lady when she herself was involved with one.

"Lexa, you have to keep in mind, she's not a full lady yet." Emma knew there could be trouble if the girl's parents found out. They were young and couldn't get up to too much trouble outside of noble parents not wanting their daughter to associate with people of the lower classes. Emma knew Regina and Zelena were both different than most nobles.

Lexa shrugged as she began her work.

"I know." Lexa sharpened a smaller axe. They wouldn't chop today.

"She found me reading a few days ago." Lexa handed the axe to Emma for inspection. Emma approved of her sharpening job. The girl had clearly learned how to sharpen blades at some point.

"She's…" Lexa hesitated. "Really pretty but also very kind."

Emma watched her apprentice amusement. Lexa blushed as she spoke of the girl. It was perhaps her first crush.

"It's okay, just don't get caught with her." Emma offered. "I can't have some nobleman coming after me because he doesn't want his daughter hanging with my apprentice."

Lexa nodded sadly. She continued to work, picking out chopped wood to bundle together. Emma corrected a knot she made and they continued to work in comfortable silence.

It was midday before Emma dismissed Lexa to clean up. The party wouldn't be until the afternoon but she wanted to go over her own outfit and perhaps relax until she had to deal with people of higher class.

 **next chap: a party! That maybe gets disturbed by some outlaws.**


End file.
